I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aquarium devices, and, more particularly, to such a device adapted to remove aggregate, gravel, or the like from the bottom of the aquarium, wash the aggregate and thereafter return the cleaned aggregate to the aquarium.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Fish aquariums have enjoyed increased popularity for both home and office use. Such aquariums typically include a pump and filter arrangement to remove fish waste and other impurities from the aquarium water. In addition, for aesthetic purposes, the bottom of the aquarium is often covered with a layer of gravel, aggregate or the like, hereinafter referred to as gravel, which may be colored to further enhance the appearance of the aquarium.
Even though many improvements and advances have been achieved in the field of aquarium filtering systems, in practice after prolonged use of the aquarium, a quantity of fish waste and other aquarium debris accumulates along the bottom of the aquarium and tends to adhere to the gravel. This accumulation of debris and waste provides an unsightly and undesirable appearance for the aquarium and necessitates cleaning the gravel in the aquarium.
No previous aquarium attachment has been heretofore known for adequately cleaning the aquarium gravel without removing the aquarium water. As a result when cleaning of the gravel is necessitated, it has been the prior practice to capture the fish and other aquatic animals within the aquarium and to store them in temporary containers. Thereafter, the aquarium water is removed or drained away from the tank and the gravel is cleaned or simply replaced. The aquarium water and the aquatic animals are then finally returned to the aquarium.
This previously known method of cleaning aquarium gravel is disadvantageous in that it is not only time consuming but is also a messy and undesirable job.